Thou Art No Craven,Grim and Ghastly Raven
by Nameless Deku Scrub
Summary: As Link begins his adventure as a Deku Scrub, he meets up with a shadowy figure of himself. Who or what is this being? Is it friend or foe? Only time wil tell... (this is me first fic, please R&R and tell me if you think it's good!)
1. Default Chapter

Thou Art No Craven, Grim and Ghastly Raven  
  
  
  
On the first day of his new and strange life, Link, the Deku Scrub, emerged from the clocktower doors to find himself in a cheerful little town. The sun was bright that day, shadowed only by the looming presence of evil sealed in the shape of the moon, which hovered gloomily above the clocktower behind him. Sheilding his eyes from the radiant beams of light with his small, wooden hands, Link saw a new adventure unfold before him. He felt rather sidetracked and awkward to be in this odd new place with a fairy he didn't know in place of his beloved Navi, whom he originally came to seek in this land. It made him sad to remember his old friend; after being the boy without a fairy for so long and then finding her by his side, it broke his heart into tiny, lonely fragments to loose her.  
  
Disturbed abruptly from his hopeless daydream, Link yelped as he was slammed into the cobblestone streets by a small, feisty terrier. Bewildered by the onslaught, he snapped to his senses and moved to a safer distance. There was a small pool of water just a little ways from the doors he entered from. With the thought of a cool drink on such a warm day, Link inched closer to the edge. Just when he could almost taste the water, a shrewed voice startled him and he splashed into the pool.  
  
"Excuse you, but this is my property! Who do you think you are stealing someone's possesions? I should report you to the guards!" Looking up and wiping his face, Link saw a short, portly Deku standing angrily ontop of a large, yellowish flower.  
  
"I'm sorry," Link replied, meekly, standing from his previous, seated position in the pool of water. The Deku didn't even acknowledge his apology, and it plunged into the center of the flower.  
  
Soggy and sadened, Link climbed out of the water and drudged forward, without getting his intended drink. Up ahead, there was a group of busy people, all bustling about with hammer and nail ready for work. Beyond that, was a mailbox, set precariously beside a set of stairs. With a clicking of shoes, Link turned and saw a boy, wearing the ever-popular Keaton mask, step down the stairs and slip an envelope into the red-topped mailbox. Approaching the box as the boy hurried up the stairs, Link read the words 'Clocktown Postal Service' across the front, in bright, red letters. Clocktown...He thought. That must be where I am. Seeking more answers to his unasked questions, he walked onward to explore his new habitat.  
  
East of his starting point, several new buildings folded into view, all just as colorful and peacful as the last. Placing his foot atop the last step, Link turned and saw a group of posters stuck tight to the side of one building, which was oddly shaped like a treasure chest. The sign advertised some sort of chance game, which brought back fond memories of the similar shop in his beloved land of Hyrule's Castle Town market. Link laughed squeakily through his Deku snout as he remembered playing that game and how he cheated using the Lense of Truth when he wasn't supposed to. At the sound of his own voice, he stopped in mid-thought and realized that those days were past. He stared down at his own two hands and felt a cold shadow of reality sweep through his small body. Weighted down by his own despair, he suddenly did not feel obligated to explore the town anymore, and decided to stake out a place to stay, as the sun was beginning to set in the milky, cream twilight sky.  
  
Although his feet felt heavy, he dragged himself towards a building, who's sign read "Stock Pot Inn." He needed to get inside, yet the doorknob was just out of his reach. While he was puzzling over how to reach the knob, a man in fine, expensive-looking clothes knocked him aside and he fell once again to the cold, hard stone street.  
  
"Bah! What's this?" Said the man, leaning downward at the tiny Deku obstructing his path. "I have no time for your antics! Get going!" He shooed his hands at Link, who ducked out of the way. The man opened the Inn door and went inside. Propping the door open with his foot just before it swung shut, Link saved himself a bit of trouble and followed into the Inn.  
  
It was a cozy little place with cushioned benches lining the wall before him and pleasant smells of dinner cooking in the kitchen behind the counter. The woman behind the counter bowed politely as the man, obviously named Gorman, accepted his room key and went up the stairs to the right. She was a tall woman with red hair which hung neatly at the sides of her head. She had bright, blue eyes that matched just right with her green-blue dress. She had a pretty face and smile and Link found himself staring adoringly at her.  
  
"Welcome to the Stock Pot Inn. Um, may I help you?" She said, leaning over the desk. Blinking and realizing his impoliteness, Link snapped out of his gaze.  
  
"Can I stay the night here?" He asked, bowing slightly to show his apologies.  
  
"Well, do you have...a reservation?" She replied hesitantly. Link shook his head. "Where's your mother? Our rooms are filled. I'm sorry." Looking down sadly, Link turned and started for the door. "It's getting late. You should find your mother and get home." The woman advised. With barely a glance back at her, he hopped for the doorknob at left before she could say anything further.  
  
It was night already, and the stars were beginning to shine through the remaining light of the fading sun. Tired and lonely, Link plopped down into a nearby flower, and lay there, looking up at the sky. He'd had quite a day in the town so far, with several unpleasant encounters with townsfolk. With the reeling barks of the canine echoing in the back of his mind, Link was beginning to think that this place, this land, was not going to be a very nice one... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Link awoke the next morning at the crack of dawn, just as the sun peeked over the town walls and shed its golden rays across his face. He rubbed his tired eyes and stood up, stretching this way and that. Tatl, the fairy who spent most of the previous day tucked neatly under his hat, fluttered from her sactuary to greet him. Seeing her yellow glow reminded him of how much he missed Navi, and of his current dilema. He was a prisoner of evil, sealed away inside a seeminly useless Deku scrub body. Link sighed, wondering if he would ever be returned back to normal.  
  
"Hey! Wake up!" Said the flittering ball of light bouncing whispfully in front of his face. "What, are you daydreaming again?" Link stared at her for a moment without answering. "C'mon, don't you remember?" Tatl squeaked. "We have 2 days left of our three that we need to stop that Skull Kid!" With his eyes suddenly snapped to attention, Link nodded and started off through the sleepy streets.  
  
As he walked, his mind drifted back to the previous day's experience. Although being stalked by the Mask Salesman, his words still echoed in Link's mind; "You must find the precious item that was stolen from you," he had said. "Then I will teach you the way to return to your former self." Anxious but uncertain of where to start looking, Link stopped walking and looked around himself. The area he had strolled into was very green, with trees and bushes growing in random spots. The cobblestone road became a dirt trail that zigzagged through the area. He noticed another familiar mailbox in front of him, with an odd balloon hovering just above. To his left was a slide, sheilded almost entirely from view by a tree and a few bushes.  
  
Pop! A loud sound interrupted Link's observations. Following the sound, his eyes fell onto a boy about his size wearing a red cap. He carried a blowgun and was firing it at the balloon over the mailbox. He could understand why the boy was shooting at the balloon as it spun and faced him. Printed on it was an image of the Mask that the Skull Kid wore. Link would never forget that horrible mask and what it had done to him. He wanted to pop the evil-faced balloon but he was powerless to do so. Following the dirt path, he left the area.  
  
The trail melted into another stone street, which followed up a set of stairs. The steps winded around towards the right and were shaded from the sun by a straw eve. On the left wall of the walkway were three shops: a curiosity shop, a trading post, and a bomb shop; all with bright, catchy signs right of the doors. On the right side of the walkway was a strange man, who seemed very bored, which sat next to a couple signs and a medium- sized safe. "Clocktown Bank" read the signs. The stairs emptied out into a small square with three more shops.  
  
Link was enjoying his exploration of the town when he found himself stopped in front of an odd statue. It was slightly taller than him and shaped like a familiar owl he once met on the plains of Hyrule. An inscription on the statue read "He who holds the sacred sword leave proof of our encounter." That's odd, thought Link. He kept on his way and soon realized that he was back in the area from which he originally started.  
  
"This is no good," He said, pulling his hat down tighter over his head. "I've been all through this town and haven't seen any sign of that Skull Kid or my Ocarina." Tatl, who was being suffocated under Link's hat, struggled out from her green confinement.  
  
"Then maybe they aren't in town," she flitted, buzzing her wings annoyedly in his face. Link asked where Skull Kid might be with his Ocarina. "Don't look at me! I'm not with him right now, how should I know where he is? Listen, just try looking out on the feild or something." She nudged him towards a large door, which had a green symbol above it. As they moved towards the gateway, they were stopped by a strange voice, obviously not belonging to the guard posted at the gate.  
  
"I wouldn't try going through there just yet, my friend..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Startled by the voice, Link looked about himself, trying to pinpoint the voice's origin.  
  
"Up here," the voice called again; strange how it was oddly familiar. Craning his neck, Link looked up to see a small, black bird perched atop the town wall, just above the stairs by the mailbox. Puzzled at the notion that this bird, this animal, had spoken to him, Link found himself staring wide-eyed at it, and before he or the creature could say anything more, it left its stoney perch and flew into the door at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Don't just stand there, Deku boy!" Tatl commanded. "Follow it!" Being bossed around by a fairy wasn't on the top of his to-do list, but Link heeded her advice and scaled the stairs, entering the door as did the bird before him.  
  
The place that the door emptied into was a small, green area with a small creek disecting its middle. To the left was a neat, wooden bench with a curious box propped beside it. A stone bridge patched the gap over the water that cut the area in two. A tree with several bushes surrounding it was just to Link's right.  
  
"Help me!" Called a different voice. It was a tiny, desprate voice that originated from an equally tiny orange fairy. She wasn't like other fairies, there was something different about this one. She wasn't just a glowing ball of light with wings; she had a small body with a slightly larger head that had wings protruding from it. A strange power radiated from it, and Link was attracted to it.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked from the edge of the bridge. The fairy floated up to him.  
  
"Please hear my plea! The masked Skull Kid has shattered my body into fragments! Please find a way to return me to the fountain in North Clock Town!" The fairy bobbed up and down in Link's face, and then darted under his hat. He and Tatl looked at each other for a moment, confused.  
  
"My, you take a hint well, don't you, boy?" Called the voice from before. Turning, Link finally spotted its owner, sitting quietly in the tree behind them. Then he realized why the voice sounded so familiar: It was his own! The figure perched in the tree was not that of a bird, but of a Deku just like him. The figure, in fact, was exactly like him in almost every way. It was the same size, had the same, blonde hair, and even wore the same hat as Link. The only difference was that everything about this scrub was dark and morbid. It's hat was black and matched the long robe it wore. Across its right eye were three scars; obviously a scratch from some beast encounter. It carried a long, T-shaped staff with a black bird perched atop it.  
  
"Who....What are you?" Link asked, amazed by their striking similarity.  
  
"That's none of your concern at this time," replied the scrub, hopping down from the tree he was seated in. "That orange fairy...Heed her words."  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?!" Link cried. His dark alter-ego left the area before he could ask further questions about his situation. Following, he emurged at the top of the stairs he entered the grassy nole from. Looking around, Link found no sign of the scrub. Dissappointed and confused, he walked down he stairs and stood near the mailbox, still wondering if he should follow the instructions he was left with.  
  
"Heed her words..." called the dark Deku. Link quickly looked for him but what he layed eyes on wasn't what he intended to see again; the black bird was perched atop another straw eve, and then flew northward behind the Clocktower.  
  
"I think we should follow," said Tatl. "He...or it, led us to something important the first time, and I think it's trying to help us." Nodding, Link started back to the northern section he'd been to once before. Running blindly, he scaled the stairs and the click of his shoes faded into the scuffle of dirt beneath his feet as he entered the playground-like area again.  
  
"The fountain," he panted. "Where is it, Tatl?" She fluttered toward an opening to his left, behind the hidden slide. Link slowly caught his breath as he walked up the dirt incline that lead to the cave. Cautiously, he and his fairy partner entered into the opening... 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4  
  
Ahead of Link was the fountain, shrouded by pink curtains that shimmered in the light bouncing off the pool of water. Many similar, orange faries circled about the pool and called to Link with tiny, desprate beating wings. As he approached, the single Great Fairy fragment flew from under his cap to join the others. The pieces swirled around each other in a frenzy and then in a flash of light, the Great Fairy appeared before Link.  
  
"Oh Tatl and you, young one of the altered form," she said, he sweet voice echoing about the cave. "Thank you for returning my broken and shattered body to normal. I am the Great Fairy of Magic. Though there is not much I can do for you, please accept my gift that I am to bestow upon you!"  
  
With a wave of her arms, the Fairy blew a kiss of magic to Link, who was engulfed in a swirl of glowing mist that lifted him off his feet. His mind felt hazy as he looked at her blurry image through the magic vapors. The mists subsided, placing Link back on his feet. He felt strange as the dizziness wore off. There was a surge of newfound energy within him and he stretched his arms upwards, letting the power escape through his fingertips.  
  
"Link," the Great Fairy called. "If ever you are returned to your formal self, come see me so that I may again aid you in your quest."  
  
Nodding, he and Tatl left the fountain, emerging into the warm sunlight. Taking a deep breath, Link felt more confident with his new power. He strolled down the slope and was about to pass the boy who was still practicing with his blowgun, when he paused. The Mask-printed balloon that bore resemblence to that of the Skullkid still loomed above him. He stared at it, feeling anger swell up inside him as he thought of what the imp had done. A tingle boiled up from his feet through his body and Link felt the magic he had experienced with the Great Fairy escape through his Deku snout in the form of a big, irridecent bubble.  
  
Pop! The balloon burst upon impact with the bubble. The boy that was aiming at it jumped back, startled.  
  
"Hey!" Called the boy to Link. "Did you pop that up there? Not bad for a Deku Scrub." Link was about to apologize for bursting the balloon when the red-capped boy intereuppted with a question. "How would you like to join the Bombers'?"  
  
"The Bombers'?" Link ased curiously. Nodding, the boy replied.  
  
"Yeah, but you gotta take the test! How about it?"  
  
"Uh...Sure."  
  
"Great!" The boy pulled a whistle from under his cap and gave it a strong tweet. Within moments, more boys came through the doors to meet him. They lined up neatly in a single-file row. "Okay, if you can find all of us before dawn tomorrow, then your in! Ready?"  
  
Link nodded. They boys together shouted in unison "Go Bombers!" One child nudged the other at the end of the line.  
  
"Oh...uh go Bombers!"  
  
With that, they all scattered in every which way. Link saw one run behind the slide near the bushes and he darted after him. The boy ran, waving his hands about his face in a taunting manner. Link dashed after him, tackling him to the ground.  
  
"Doh! Okay, you got me! now there are only four left!"  
  
Tatl jingled after another boy, chasing him from his hiding place near the mailbox. Ha! This is easy! She thought as her partner tagged him. The two headed eastward and looked about for the others.  
  
"There! On top of that builing!" Shouted the fairy. Link scuttled up the slope and chased the boy from the roof. Smash! Right on top of the East Gate guard Link fell, armor clanged against the ground as the two hit the street.  
  
"Sorry!" He shouted to the guard as he backed up and began searching for the boy. The irate yells faded away as he focused on his game. "Gotcha! Three left now, huh?"  
  
The boy nodded and flopped down criss-cross, with a pouty face. Link heard a cucco cackle behind him and turned to see another boy atop the eve before the Stock Pot Inn. Popping from the previous night's makeshift bed, Link flew up and after the boy, who fluttered to the ground with the cucco in his hands. This one's puttin up a chase! He thought as he panted after the spritely young child. Around the lightpole, past the mailbox, between the now standing guard's legs, and up the stairs they went.  
  
"Oh poo! You got me!" Said the blue-capped boy after Link had closed in on him. Now there was one left and Link was anxious to end the silly trial.  
  
It was evening now and he had the rest of the night to find the remaining Bomber. He and his fairy decided to take it slow as they searched. He trundled down the stairs next to the milk bar and inn, and went back the the southern section of town. The workers still busied themselves the the tower construction, and the little dog still lurked about. Easing toward the west wall, he carefully avoided the dog while keeping a steady eye on it. Unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was going and he tripped and fell on top of the Business scrub who had scolded him earlier.  
  
"Oof! Get off of me, you little trouble maker!" He shouted at Link. "Why don't you leave me alone?! I've got nothing to sell and I don't need you tripping about all over me! Be off with you!"  
  
Link backed away towards the door to West Clock Town, apologizing loudly in hopes to be heard this time.  
  
"Oh, wait a minute!" Called the scrub. "Ah, this may seem silly, but you wouldn't happen to have a Moon's Tear would you? I'm leaving for home soon and wanted a souvenier for my wife. I've heard Moon's Tears are supposed to be the shiniest stones around! I'm willing to trade my little plot of land for one."  
  
"Um, no. Sorry. I don't. But I'll keep an eye out for one," he replied to the scrub, who simply sighed and dove back into his flower.  
  
Tatl and Link quested on for the last Bomber and puzzled about how they were going to stop the evil Skullkid. I'm sick of these stupid games, he thought. I want to be normal again! I want to get out of here! I want to see Navi again.... 


End file.
